A Christmas gift
by Thegirlwiththekey
Summary: Sherlock and Sarah wait for John to return from work one evening, they both receive an unexpected gift.


**My first ever fic!**

"John's not here" Sherlock said opening the door, knowing it was Sarah by her light press of the doorbell. She looked hot and clammy even though the cold December wind was biting all around. She stepped inside and slowly followed Sherlock up the wooden stairs to 221B. She took off her coat and lowered herself into John's armchair with a sigh. Sherlock could see the swell of her stomach was larger than ever as she rested her hands on her bump and absent mindedly twirled her wedding ring around her finger. "He must still be at work" she called out to Sherlock as he hung her coat in the hall. She was right; John's life consisted of working at the local surgery and helping Sherlock out with the occasional case. Still a regular at 221B despite his marriage, John often visited Sherlock after work, even more so now to avoid the pregnancy hormones rampaging through his wife. Sherlock glanced up at Sarah and smiled. Although at first he was hostile towards her, he quickly adapted to having her around and knowing how happy she made John, he soon accepted her presence. John's happiness was the least he deserved after Sherlock's two year hiatus. Outside the snow had started to fall, it swirled in the wind and covered London's dull grey exterior. Sherlock made polite conversation with Sarah as they waited for John to arrive. The snow was falling heavily now, pavements quickly disappeared and people drew their coats closer as they hurried home.

After some time, Sherlock got up and walked into the kitchen, attempting to find some edible food in the fridge for Sarah. He was disheartened when all he found was an old mince pie and a few fingers in a Tupperware box. He closed the fridge. As he did so he heard a moan of pain come from the living room. "Sarah?" He called out, slightly panicked. Rushing back in he could see Sarah was just as panicked as he was. "Sherlock, call John, tell him to get here now, I think it's time" she gasped. Not usually easily flustered, Sherlock felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He picked up his mobile off of the table and called John. "What, now?!" John cried out, Sherlock could hear a large amount of people in the background. "Where are you?" asked Sherlock, Sarah let out a far louder cry of pain this time. "I am at the train station" replied John "there are no trains running, the snow has blocked the lines, oh God, is she ok?" Sherlock pulled open the curtains to see a whiteout, there was no way John was getting back to Baker Street anytime soon. He told John to hurry and spun around to look at Sarah, her face was white with pain and her breathing was ragged. With a greater sense of urgency now, Sherlock dialled 999 "Emergency services, what service do you require?"

"Ambulance please, 221B, Baker Street" said Sherlock. "I have a woman in labour" he added.

"Ok, but it may take some time for the ambulance to reach you, the snow has caused heavy traffic on the roads" the operator sounded calm, but the news she had delivered was far from calming. He hung up the phone and tossed it onto the sofa. He crouched down by Sarah and took her hand,

"It's all going to be ok, the ambulance and John are both on their way". Sarah looked into his normally cold blue eyes, it was the first time since meeting Sherlock she had seen him express any kind of kindness or empathy. It soothed her worries until the next contraction came, she screamed out and clutched the armchair.

Sherlock's normally calm and methodical mind whirred into a frenzy, Mrs Hudson was out visiting her sister before Christmas, it was just him and Sarah, the snow had trapped them, no cabs drove past and all the people in the street were gone.

"Sherlock" Sarah cried "My waters have broken!" He turned on his heels and ran back to her side. Her cries of pain were getting much more frequent now. She grabbed his hand and gazed into his face "Please, you have to help me" she pleaded "I can feel the baby coming". The time for being squeamish is not now, thought Sherlock as she took off her skirt. He crouched down to see the baby's head. With a few more pushes and one final scream, Sarah delivered the screaming infant. Sherlock took off his suit jacket and wrapped the baby in it. "It's a boy" he said overwhelmed. He passed the baby to Sarah who sobbed with both relief and joy. The next thing both of them knew, John had rushed into the room and over to his wife. He kissed her on the head and scooped up the baby. John looked up at Sherlock . His shirt was slightly bloodied and John could see the look of pride on his face that usually existed after solving a case.

"Did you...?"

"Yes" said Sherlock. John walked over to him and said sincerely "thank you". The two men exchanged a smile as the doorbell rang. As Sherlock went to answer the door to the ambulance crew he knew that John had gained a new part of his life. Yet, thought Sherlock he had perhaps lost a part of his forever.


End file.
